New Conflict
by Asheron
Summary: A boy on a ship sees a huge red bird in the sky as he comes to a strange new land in search of fun. 19 years has passed since the fall of Galbatorix, Ismira, the dragon rider, currently trains under Eragon but does not take things seriously.
1. Chapter 1 : Landing

**Hello, what's up guys. This is my second Fanfiction, an idea that just recently came to me and I hope you guys will like it. Like my other Fanfic, I'm going to apologize in advance for any errors that are in this following story. I do not own any rights to the Eragon series, I am just a loyal fan writing a fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

He looks overhead into the sky at nothing. They had been wondering at sea for a long time now in search of "new" land. He's tired and bored on the ship full of serious seamen that put more time into working hard than having fun. Now, he just stares into the sky when he has free time or when he's not dragged to scrub the decks. Sighing to himself, he stares at what seems to be a big red bird, a really big red bird. Looking closer but not clearly since it's so far away, he can see four legs. _I don't think that's a bird._ He continues to stare at it until it disappears over the clouds.

"Isaac! Go tell the captain that we found land." Magnus bellows and kicks him hard in the stomach. Magnus is the boatswain, the third in command of the ship, and a real brute of a sailor. Few weeks after they set sail, his father, the captain, threw him under Hector's command because he refused to follow every single one of his orders so he thought that putting him to work under a brutal fellow will straighten him out.

Isaac looks over and sees nothing out in the vast ocean. "I think you're drunk, I don't see anything. Have you been drinking the rum again?"

_Whack!_ The boatswain smacks him hard on the back of the head and drags him by the ear and points. In the direction of his fingers, Isaac can see through the fog that he didn't notice before, a shore and trees. Land, they had finally found land. If he can set his two bare feet into the sand and lick the salt on the rocks, he'd be glad to take Magnus's orders and tell his father that they had finally found land.

"Get going you! I can't turn this ship around without the captain's orders and I need to signal the other ships that we found land." Magnus growls at him through bared teeth.

"Aye aye, right away!" Isaac can barely hold his excitement in, he went to his sleeping quarter and grabs his equipments and his bag so he can be on way to this new world as soon as he tells his father the news. Once he reaches the captain's quarters, Isaac knocks on the door like a woodpecker until he hears an enraged voice to tell him to go in.

He opens the door and greets the frown of his father.

The captain gave him a cold stare and walks back to the comfort of his chair. "What is it you want this time?" His father asks him while he examines the map laid out across the table before him.

Isaac looks at his father with a broad grin and slams his hands down on the table. " I think you'd be happy to be informed that we found land in these uncharted waters. I came here to ask for your orders to…" Before he finishes his sentence, the captain is already out the door shouting out orders and rousing the sleeping sailors. Seizing the chance to sneak away, Isaac slides away towards the lifeboat nearest the captain's quarters but only to be stopped by a hard pull on his tunic.

"Where do you think you're going?" Isaac turns around to look at the face of his nemesis, Magnus.

"Well, you know, um… I was going to prepare a boat for the captain you see." he pleads the boatswain with his eyes.

Not amused, Magnus picks him up and carries him over to the main deck and throws him down. "Work!" He hands him a mop and bucket and walks away with a grunt.

"You shall rue the day that you took this chance away from me!" Isaac yells out in frustration. Magnus turns around and looks at him with a hooked eyebrow as if saying _excuse me._ He then quickly picks up his mop and started to wipe the floor while muttering every single curse word he knows of under his breath.

* * *

A great blue dragon lies on the grass next to the lake sleeping soundly, every single breath it took, one can see blue flames flying out of its nostrils. Not too far from the dragon, a single man sits with his eyes closed. The man is a rider and he seems to be meditating as if trying to feel all the living beings around him. All of a sudden, the man's eye begins to move behind closed eyelids, he senses something, something big getting closer and closer to him. The rider quickly whips out his sword and stabs it on the ground beneath him as a huge gust of wind came thrashing by, but the rider made no move. "Ismira! Aren't you supposed to be meditating right now!" The man stands up quickly with a look of discontent on his face.

"Aww Uncle Eragon, it's so boring though. I've been at it for thirty minutes already and all I see is some bug crawling about, isn't it about time for some um… flying lessons." A girl that looks about the age of 17 jumps down off a red dragon and into the lake. The dragon is much smaller than the blue dragon that is still sleeping next to the lake. Ismira, the girl, has long copper red hair and tanned skin and you can tell that she is extremely fit because her clothes sticks skin tight to her body as she crawls out of the water.

"You are my worst student ever." Eragon says with his fingers rubbing his temples.

"I'm your only student." Ismira smiles admirably and she runs up to him and hugs him with wet clothes.

"Ismira!" Before Eragon can say anything, she already jumped back into the water._ I can't believe that my one and only student is my niece. She's nothing like Katrina or Roran._

_Eragon, be patient, it wasn't exactly easy to watch Brom teach you when you first became a rider. _The voice of the great blue dragon sounds inside his head.

_Saphira, it has already been two years and yet, she refuses to cooperate with me. I don't believe I have ever been such a pain for Brom, Oromis, or Glaedr. Sanguine, you know better than to let her do whatever she wants, she needs to learn. _The small red dragon bows his head to apologize.

_Just be patient, think of this as a lesson for you too, the hardships of being a teacher._

* * *

"Finally I'm on land!" Isaac falls to his knees and kisses the sand. Looking around, he sees Magnus watching him and he waves. Magnus just rolls his eyes and continues to look at him. _Damn, I can't get away like this._ His eyes search for a way to escape, but all of a sudden, a horn sounds near the waters, which means that the captains are gathered together to give out orders to their members of their ships. Isaac reluctantly walks towards the crowd and he sees the four captains together. In the front of the group is the expedition leader, Captain Askeladd, and next to him is his father, Captain Savitar, and two other captains he didn't even bother finding out the names to. Unable to bear it anymore, he seizes the opportunity to escape in the crowd of five hundred sailors.

"Where are you going?" Isaac jumps at the sound of a feminine voice.

"Oh, it's just you." Isaac turns around to see the second in command who is also his sister, Gloria. She looks down at Isaac from a tree hardly dressed in anything and if she catches any man who dares to look at her, that man will go home with two black eyes as a repercussion. She brushes back her long curly black hair and stares off into the woods with a look of boredom on her face. "Don't rat me out, I'll do anything."

"Hmm… since you put it that way, I want you to bring me back a souvenir since I can't leave the camp yet. And when you're back, I'll see if your offering is worthy or not, and if I don't like what I see… well, you know what's going to happen." She says as she points over to Magnus looking around. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him for now, so you better get going."

Isaac spies Magnus walking around before he takes off into the woods. He makes sure he makes as little sound as possible, not like it matters since Captain Askeladd said something to make the crowd go in an uproar of cheers. But through the voice of hundreds, he can hear her sister yell. "I'll give you three days!"

* * *

Ismira hacks at an elf with her wooden sword but it was quickly deflected with a flick. The elf counters her attack with three successive strokes and each time, Ismira parries them off with her sword. She decides to counter with a kick after another parry, but instead, she takes a quick blow to the leg. "Ow! Brisingr!" Ismira growls with frustration as the elf sidesteps and the attack lands just a few feet away from where Eragon is observing the match.

"Ismira, you have too much excessive movements. Keep your attacks fast and decisive while expecting the outcome of your actions. The kick was unnecessary, it is just a huge opening for you opponent, now, try again." Eragon says while moving his eyes from the scorch mark on the ground to meet Ismira's gaze.

"Uncle, I've been sparring for hours now, can't I get some rest? Besides, I'm at a huge disadvantage here, he's an _elf_, he moves so much faster than me."

"That didn't stop me when I had to fight against the empire, I suffered great many blows with an elf even though my speed was incomparable to hers." Eragon recalls the image when he used to spar on a daily basis with Arya. "Try again."

"That's different! You got some weird blessing from the dragons which made you move faster than a normal human. Not me, I'm a hundred percent and completely human turned rider. It's not like we're at war anyways, the entire country is at peace, there's no need for me to learn to fight like an elf anyways." This time, Ismira throws her wooden sword on the ground and walks away but only to have her way blocked by huge wall of fire.

Ismira turns to look at Eragon and cowers. She has never in her two years seen Eragon that angry. "You never know when the world might need you. No one knew that Galbatorix would rise up and betray the dragon riders. No one knew that he would take over the country and brought fear upon everyone. It's not like I had all the time in the world to prepare to fight against him. I wish I could've spent more time to train and learn before I was burdened with such a task, that way, there wouldn't have been so many losses, so _many _deaths. Now _try _again!" Eragon picks up a wooden sword himself and nods towards the elf to leave.

Unable to disobey, Ismira apologizes and picks up her sword and charges at Eragon.

* * *

**If you have enjoyed the chapter and wish to see more... Well, I'm sorry to say that I have know idea when I will create the second one. :/ I will see what I can do. P.S. any feedback will help a lot, good or bad.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Them

**Hi there, I know I haven't been updating a lot. Well, it's been two months but what can I do? I've been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Isaac has been running for a while now, not exactly sure where he is. He made marks in various places just in case he needs to return to the campsite. If he had it his way, he would stay out in the wild for days on end, but knowing his sister, she would find him and make him pay for not keeping his promise. Gloria is not the second mate just for show, it's because of her excellent fighting skills and leadership. She is also an excellent tracker and would quickly find the all so obvious marks he made. Shaking his head, he decides not to think about it, for now, he can enjoy his freedom.

_**Snap!**_

Isaac turns around at the sound of a twig snapping but sees no one. _Maybe it's just my imagination._ Pausing to look around the vast forest, he only just notices just how beautiful it is. Deciding to take a break and enjoy the view, Isaac walks over to a fallen tree and hops on top of it. He takes out his trusty sack and begin digging through the contents. It took him a little bit over a ten seconds to find what he was looking for; a small container. He opens it and frowns at the empty content. _Damn, I should've filled this up before I left the camp. Now, where's the river?_

_**Snap!**_

Another sound of a twig snapping came from behind him, he quickly turns around unsheathing his sword that he's been carrying. "Who's there? Gloria, if it's you, you better come out now!" Isaac surveys the quiet forest in front of him for a few seconds when he sees rustling from a nearby bush. Preparing himself for the unexpected, he raises his sword to parry off any attacks that may happen. And OUT, came a small rabbit. He swung his sword from side to side and bites his lips as he almost screamed. Unable to believe that he got sheepish over a rabbit, he jumps at it, but the rabbit quickly dodges the poor attempt and hops away. Even though the rabbit is gone now, he still can't shake the feeling that he's being watched.

Returning to his original plan, Isaac picks up his sword and rucksack in search of water to quench his thirst. He continues to walk and making marks every few hundred steps of the way until he comes by a small stream. He looks up at the darkening sky and decides to set up a small camp. Isaac walks away from his belongings to gather firewood, but as he is doing so, he spies a rabbit gnawing on some plants nearby. Grinning to himself, he pulls his rifle from his back and takes aim. "Sorry, but this is because of your stupid relative." _Crack!_ He fires the gun and the rabbit went limp a several feet away from where it stood. _Nice, I get fresh meat for dinner._

He walks over to the tiny corpse. _**Whack! **_Before he knew what hit him, literally, he blacks out.

* * *

Ismira sits silently by the lake being forced to meditate once again. This is the most boring part of her training and she can't wait for it to be over. She reaches out with her mind to see her surroundings where she sees two beetle fighting each other unaware of being watched. In her mind, Ismira begins to cheer for the losing beetle as it was being flipped over. _Come on, you can do it! Go go! _The beetle got back up and charges forward to the other beetle and then down it goes, unable to get back up. _YEAH! _She got on both her feet and starts to cheer, but suddenly, a giant tide of water came out of the lake and comes splashing down on her. Trying to find out what caused it, she looks up and standing before her is her favorite teacher, Blodhgarm.

"Hello Ismira." The elf greets her as his hands and feet returns to normal from being webbed. The elves she knew looks human and the only difference between them is the pointy ears and their 'elegance'. But unlike other elves, Blodhgarm has gills that's behind his ears and a fin that sticks out from his back. Ismira had been curious about it once and asked Eragon why Blodhgarm looks the way he did, and apparently, he used to look like a wolf and had a mane around his head. Being like a fish is just one of his many dreams.

Ismira says her hellos and jumps into the elf's arms. "What is today's story going to be?" Ever since Ismira became a rider, it was Blodhgarm's duty to teach her the history of Alaegasia. Occasionally, Eragon would come by and listen to stories he hasn't heard of before and they would all sit together by the small fire while Blodhgarm recounts his pasts before the fall of the riders.

"I don't know Ismira, why don't you ask me what you want to know, and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities." Blodhgarm says as he sets her back on the ground.

"Well, I do have this one question."

"What is it?"

"Where did Uncle Eragon find the existence of the dragon eggs, I thought there were only three existing eggs?"

"Eragon Shurtugal was guided by the ancient dragons that were thought to be long gone. He was lead to them, to where many of the eggs and the Eldunari still exist."

"Eldunari? I thought the dragons were all gone. And where did he go to find these eggs and whatever this Eldunari is?" Ismira asks while gaining more questions than answers.

Blodhgarm chuckles to himself. "One question at a time now. Eldunari is the dragon's heart of hearts, even I don't know to much about them except the fact that they contains a dragon's consciousness. As to where Eragon found the them, you are going to have to ask your uncle yourself."

Ismira pouts while looking over to Sanguine. She still doesn't fully grasp the idea of this Eldunari. _Do you know what he meant by a dragon's heart of hearts._

Sanguine raises his head with a slight tilt. _I'm not too sure. I have a feeling that I know what the elf is talking about and yet I do not know._

_What is that supposed to mean? It doesn't even make any sense._

_I'm sorry Ismira, but I don't know how to put it any other way._

"Yeah, yeah, lets go for a little ride, these questions are giving me a headache. I'll be back later Blodhgarm." Ismira jumps onto Sanguine's back and they take off into the sky.

* * *

Isaac wakes with a huge headache after being knocked out for who knows how long. He looks around and sees what could be a village? _Where the hell am I, don't tell me I got captured by natives? I should have been more careful when I am in a new world, you'd never know who had set foot here before you. _Isaac tries to move but only just realizes that he is all tied up to a pole. He laughs at himself. _Of course I'm tied up._

He hears a grunt and heavy footsteps come from the side while struggling to get out of the ropes. Isaac sees a large pair of feet before him, and there is no way _those_ belong to a human. He slowly looks up towards the figure, and what he sees is something out of a nightmare. It was big, bulky, and has horns growing out of its head. "Ahhh! Get back!" Isaac yells out, desperately flailing his legs about.

The monster shakes his head at him and scoffs. It goes behind the pole and afterwards, it shoves him hard in the back to make him walk. Isaac did as he was motioned to and he walks towards the center of the village where he can hear loud arguing voices but he can't make out what they're saying. _It's probably a monster language and with my luck, they're debating how to cook me; on a spit or in a pot._ Once he makes it to the center, he sees multiple pairs of monster eyes staring at him and standing in front of him is another one of them, but this one seems to be a lot older than the one that brought him here.

"I am Gorzh, the leader of this village. Who are you and what is your purpose here?" Isaac's jaw drops as the monster spoke to him in his tongue.

"How can you speak our language?"

The monster stares at him blankly. "You are a weird man, we Urgralgras have always been able to speak the words of humans."

"How? When? Are there other humans here?" Isaac suspects that he said something wrong because _it_ starts to laugh.

"Child, what is your name? You amuse me."

Isaac hesitated before telling him his name.

"Isaac, do you know why you are brought before me?"

"No, and I demand my release… if you would." Gorzh nods to the bulky figure that pushed him here.

"Father! You can't just release him. He was practicing dark magic in the forest. I caught him in the act." The youth yells with a finger pointing at Isaac.

"Dark magic? Now I've seen and _heard _everything. Look here, I am no magician because magic does not exist. And why would you eveb think I was using 'magic'?" Isaac snorts out the last bit.

"Liar!" The monster back-hands Isaac across the face. "I have seen it with my own eyes. This man killed a rabbit with a stick from yards away. I saw a flash from the stick and the next thing I knew, the rabbit is already dead on the ground." The gathered crowd begins to murmur as he retrieves a long stick from an ally monster and hands it to the elder.

Isaac rolls his eyes as he sees his rifle being handed to Gorzh. "That is called a gun. Ever seen a gun before? It is a weapon from where I came from, and I didn't have to use magic. If you inspect the rabbit, you will found a small round metal pellet lodged inside and that is what killed it. It is like what an arrow is to a bow. That's what the round pellet is."

Gorzh stays silent for a minute before answering. "Let's see the rabbit."

"You can't be believing this human. He has to be one of _them_" Isaac perks up at what his prison guard said. _Them? Who's them?_

"I have not said I believe his words! I am simply giving this human a chance to prove his innocence before we condemn him to death! Now, bring me what I seek." The smaller demon shys away when the old chieftain raises his voice.

When they finally bring him the rabbit, Gorzh sticks his ugly finger inside the perfectly formed hole. "It seems to us that our friend, Isaac, is speaking the truth." Gorzh takes out a small blade and made the hole bigger to spill out what little blood is left and the single metal ball. "Release him!"

* * *

Ismira returns from her short trip before her lesson with Blodhgarm, but only to catch her uncle talking to someone through the water. She smiles mischievously hoping to hear something good. _Stay here, I'm going to check something out._ She says to Sanguine.

"…isn't there anyway you can forget about what the werecat said and come back? We need you here." Ismira got close enough just in time to hear a female voice coming through the small pool.

"I'm sorry my queen, but I will not be returning to Alagaesia." Eragon sighs.

"How about Ismira, has she completed her training yet? It has been two years since the egg hatched for her. We can certainly use another dragon rider hear to keep _them _in check."

"Ismira is not ready, she's too rash and will not listen to orders. She will only bring more trouble to you, Queen Nasuada." Ismira frowns at the harsh criticisms that his uncle is giving to the _Queen_.

"How is Arya? You can send message to her asking for help." Eragon asks with a hidden motive.

"The elven queen is already enough help, she's been everywhere with Firnen ever since _they_ have been causing trouble seasons ago. No, I can't ask help of her, she already have enough to deal with herself."

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't be of more help." Eragon has a look of worriment on his face.

"Well, I am running out of options. I'll contact you again." With that, the queen disappears from the water.

Eragon sighs again. "Ismira come out. I know you're there."

She slowly steps out from behind her hiding place. "Why can't I to go back, I'm more than ready for whatever it is the queen requires of me."

"The way you stomp on the ground in order to eavesdrop is more than enough reason to say that you are not ready. You will be exposed to the enemy faster than you start any mission the queen will give you."

Ismira pouts at his words. "I'll never be able to leave this place am I?"

"You will when you learn to behave like a dragon rider." Eragon smiles at her as he holds her hand. "We're late for our lesson with Blodhgarm. Let's go."

* * *

**So... I'll update when I feel like it. :) Please review and tell me what you like about the story or what's wrong with the story. All comments and criticisms help me with the next chapter. **


End file.
